Spria
Spria is the daughter of Turael and succeeds him after he is killed in the While Guthix Sleeps quest. Tasks given by her are the same ones her father used to assign to slayers, which makes her the new lowest level Slayer Master, and the fourth female Slayer Master, alongside Chaeldar, Sumona, and Kuradal. She resides in south Taverley. The easiest way to reach her is to teleport to the Taverley Lodestone and then walk south-east across the bridge. Other options include using the Burthorpe Lodestone, the Troll Invasion Games necklace teleport, and teleporting to the Warriors' Guild with a Combat bracelet. Unlike other Slayer masters, there is no Slayer or combat level requirement to receive slayer assignments from her. However players must have at least 85 combat to use her due to requirements for the While Guthix Sleeps quest. Additionally, Spria will offer to change a slayer assignment from another master into a less difficult one. She will only do this once per assignment, and only if the first assignment is not one that she would ordinarily give. She gives no Slayer reward points per task – and changing a task with Spria will also mean the player would have to complete another four tasks to start earning points again. If a player changes their task with Spria, their task count will be reset back to zero. Assignments *Many slayer monsters have numerous variants of the monster assigned. This list is not inclusive of all variants. Please check the monster's page for more specific information about the different variants. Slayer Challenge After a player has performed several slayer tasks for Spria, she will occasionally offer a special task in place of a regular slayer task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task earns 1000 Slayer experience (no Slayer experience is earned during the task). Spria's special task is for the player to slay, in a single trip, all of the beasts in Spria's basement. The monsters are: *Level 5 goblin (2) *Level 11 goblin (2) *Level 13 goblin (1) *Level 11 wolf (2) *Level 14 wolf (3) *Level 12 minotaur (5) Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. Trivia * During Animal Magnetism, Ava mentions that Spria was seen with Turael investigating the undead trees. * In the same quest it was mentioned that players have not seen her (unless they've done While Guthix Sleeps) because she had been on a military mission. * Spria did not receive a graphical update in Troll Warzone update. * When completing the Burthorpe/Taverley task "The Red Mist Descends", the hint information does not account for the slaying of Turael during While Guthix Sleeps, therefore telling players to speak with Turael while actually leading them to Spria. However, since the removal of the aforementioned tasks, this is no longer an issue. * Spria "writes" down your assignment instead of telling you if you are a high level. When using NPC contact on the lunar spellbook, as a high level, to get a task from her, she still says that she will write it down despite the fact that you can be anywhere in Runescape. * An update on June 9th 2014 gave most shop owners a new set of idle animations. This causes her halberd to be sheathed, and graphically updated in the process. nl:Spria Category:Slayer Category:Quest NPCs Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Taverley